


Coffee Can Wait

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Ficlet, M/M, Sam and Dean go camping, Wincest - Freeform, no smut - just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are camping, they're done saving the world, and all that matters is them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> my first shot at Wincest. :)

Dean leans back against a mossy tree and looks out at the tent in front of the little pond. They’ve been out of the game for countless years now, and sometimes they do this. Sometimes they come out in the woods, set up a tent, and just listen to the trees and the wind and watch the stars.

A few minutes ago, Dean put the campfire coffee pot on to boil, over the little fire in the ring of rocks Sam collected on their first night here. When the Folger’s Dark Roast fills the air alongside damp earth and outside, Sam climbs out of the tent with his hair smushed to one side and falling in his face.

Dean pours steaming hot coffee into two mugs and hands one to Sam. Sam smiles, takes them both and sets them down on a tree stump.

Sam kisses Dean, and Dean kisses Sam. Unshaven chins rub together and pink lips kiss a freckled nose, chilled from the cold morning air. Dean grins against Sam’s mouth and green eyes stare into hazel. Freckled fingers slide under plaid, gently caress tanned and goose bumped skin, then grab onto denim belt loops. Dean walks Sam backward, toward the tent.

There’s no one around, it’s just the two of them. Just like it’s always been, and just like it will always be.

They’ve got no place to go; the world can wait.

And so can the coffee.


End file.
